A Daughter to a Homunculi
by BishoujoDream
Summary: What happens when the homunculi kidnap Ed's daughter, Myra. What will happen when she mysteriously turns into a homunculi named Burden and Envy has plans for her. PLEASE READ BUT I AM HORRILBE AT GRAMMAR HURRY AND REVIEW! Rated for chappie 3
1. Forbidden Alchemy

It's been a month since Mama died. Papa was so sad when she left, I 'm sad to because we loved her and she loved us now she's gone and she can't come back or can she.

Myra Alexandria Elric Age:7

It was Dark the whole house was asleep. Myra was ready to bring back her mother, Melissa who was also Ed's younger sister. I'm sorry Papa, but i have to bring back your sister and my mother. She then went into the basement of the house and quickly drew the circle for...Human Transmutation. Before, Myra began the experiment she started to cry. She finally clapped her hands together and began the transmutation. Myra was happy she would see her Mama again. She started to see the blue alchemic light surrounding her. She thought how issomething so dangerous be so beautiful.

Suddenly,everything went wrong. The blue alchemic light went dark purple, everything started to fade into purple. That's when Myra woke up in front of the gate. Myra started to scream and cry and kept banging on the door of the gate, when it finally opened Myra was then pulled in by black little arms. That's also where she saw the Truth. It was like everything about the knowledge of alchemy and memories were getting pured inside her head. Everything stopped when...she saw her mother. Myra started to struggle and reach to get her mother. The bands held her so tight in a equivalent exchange it ripped off her left arm. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!cried Myra as the pain grew even worst. She was finally let out the gate and everything went black.

Myra woke up once again in her home in pain. In a sign of relief Edward came down the stairs to see what happened. He froze and looked at what Myra had done. Myra, what did you do! cried Ed as he ran to his daughter. Please tell me you didn't do it please tell me you didn't try to bring her back Please! Myra why! cried Ed as he cried while hugging his daughter. Myra finally said something , because I loved her papa, I loved her. Then she totally fainted.Wake up Myra!You can't die now you're only 7. Ed ran his daughter upstairs and woke Winry, Rose, and Pinako. Winry! Help Myra she's gonna bleed to death please!

That was the night, That would change Myra's life because she now knew you can't bring someone back no matter how much you loved them. We can't do this because we are not gods we're worthless humans, tiny insignificant humans who can't even save a friend.

Two days later

Myra was getting her first automail prosthetics done, by her papa's friend Winry Rockbell. Are you ready Myra said" Winry as she got her tools together. Yes, Winry said" Myra as she sat on the table. Pinako came in and they got started. Winry and Pinako were surprised at how Myra didn't even cry when she had to get her nerves attached.Just like her old man said"Ed as he watched Myra.Yeah, Right Ed you know you were screaming like a baby when you got your automail prosthetics corrected Winry. Oh shut up that's none of your business yelled Ed. A few hours later after they were done.Try moving it said"Winry. It feels good thank youWinry said" Myra as she hugged her.

Your welcome, Myra said Winry.Oh, by the way it's time to eat go get Edward from the graveyard. Ok said Myra happily. When Myra found her Papa she saw 4 figures in front of him. She guest it was some friends of his so she stupidly ran over...

A Minute with the Creator of the story

You have to be kidding me.

Sayane: Ed tell me this if you saw some people with your father would you do that.

Edward:uh no

Sayane: Exactly! Now i got that out the way. Turn the story back on pipsqueak

Edward: I'm not small!

This has been a moment with the creator Thank you.

Hi papa who are these people, said Myra as she ran to her father. Uh Myra, what are you doing here.

Winry told me to come get you...was that a bad thing.

Now it is, do you know who these things are.

Your friends

No , Myra their homunculi

Myra looked in horror as she froze half way falling to the floor. Myra don't just stand there run hurry!cried Ed as he tried to fight them. One of the homunculi named Sloth told ed "that Dante had no use for him but for his daughter". Soon after Ed had somehow lost conciousness. The only one left was Myra. Wrath extended his arms by transmuting long strands of leaves. Which easily caught up to Myra.

Time for a Moment with Sayane (a.k.a. the creator of the story)

Sayane: I'm sick of those titles well, this is some sort of cliffhanger i made don't know what kind though.

Edward: How did i go unconcious?

Sayane: I don't know

Myra: Why did i have to be caught

Sayane: I don't know

Winry: I had a little part : (

Sayane: As if i care

Wrath: Sugar

Sayane: That's not even a question

This has been a moment with Sayane (a.k.a. the creator of the story)

Sayane: Oh Shut up do you know how annoying you can be

Voice: Hey you cut me off, I quit

Sayane: Fine

Edward: Me two

Myra: Me three

Winry: Me four

Wrath: Me five

( Turns black and silent)

Sayane: Hello Hello Anybody here Who gonna help me with this story

( Sayane ends up crying)

Sayane: I'm so sunk


	2. Unfortunate Meetings

Let go of me said Myra as she struggled to get free from Wrath. I don't think so little elric said"Lust as she mocked Myra. I'm not small I'm a big brave girl my papa told...me...s Myra was cut off as she fell to the floor. It seemed Wrath clunged to her to hard. Envy took a bag from Sloth and stuffed Myra inside with only a hard to get supply of air.

Later...

Uh, Where am I said Myra as she looked up to the sealing. She noticed she was in a sort of bedroom. She thought it had a homie feeling to it though. Ow my head hurts whined Myra. She ran to the mirror and saw a sign of Orobuoros the snake that eats it's own tail smack dab on her forehead. Myra felt herself about to cry because at this point she knew she wouldn't see her father anymore. Myra told herself" if I'm not small and I am so brave why am I crying." Myra then started to lose control over her emotions which she found her new power she had telekenesis which made the lights go crazy.

Myra ran down the halls of a huge mansion she ran past a green, blue, purple and brown doors. She decided to run into one of the door she ran into the green room. She quietly opened the door and it was empty. She looked all around. That's when a palm-tree silhouette jumped from in front of the door. AHHHHHHHHH!screamed Myra as she jumped further in the room. Why are you in my roomBurden said" Envy as he grabbed Myra by the collar. I don't know and who's thisBurden to who you speak. It's you, hey stop squrming you little runt. Leggo of me andBurden is not my name. Envy brought Myra closer after every struggle " if you keep moving I'll kill you. That surely made Myra stop. Envy felt amused when Myra was frightened. Myra took control over Envy's hand and freed herself from him.Myra took off runnning to her room and found 3 pieces to a outfit there was a black head band like Envy's, a black top and shorts just like Wrath's. Myra thought maybe she was thisBurden she was being called so she just excepted it.

Myra or shall I sayBurden jumped up and down on her bed trying not to think about her past. She lost her memory on how she got there.

" I wonder if I can jump out the window."wondered Burden.

" I wouldn't count on you surviving the fall."said a childish voice from behind

Burdenturned to see a little boy around her age.

Hi , I'm Wrath but you probably knew I'm here to tell you that Dante wants you to come downstairs for a quick ceremony.

Oh, Ok but, who is this Dante character,questionedBurden as she followed Wrath. Well, let's just say Dante is our as we say master, she takes care of us and gives us a place to stay. Wow, she sounds like a goddess to you said Burden.

Dante and the over homunculi were standing in the room already to take on a ceremony. Hurry and lay down on the table Burden.

Why? askedBurden as she immediately stepped back.

"Never mind why just lay down"

Burden's senses came on and told her to run, so she did. Burden ran as fast as she could once again through the halls. She ran straight into her room and locked the door just in time before Dante even told Envy to get her. Around 1 min later Envy came pounding against the door. Burden was hiding by the bed quivering and knowing she was going to die.

Envy bargged in the room to find a frightened Burden crying on the floor.Of, course Envy didn't take any mercy on her crying. She tried to run,but Envy was to quick on grabbing her legs and throwing her hard against the wall. Envy, then turned his hand in a sharp blade and ran it straight through her shoulders releasing pints of blood. Adding to her problem Burden was coughing up blood. Envy told her she was extremely unfortunate that she was still a human a not yet a full homunculi. Burden let out a huge scream of torture as Envy carved the symbol orobouros on her face and burned for a permenant mark. Burden thought what will he to me now.

Time for a moment with the creator of the story

Sayane: Poor Burden how can Envy do that to a little girl

Burden: Hello you made that happen duh don't make me quit again

Envy: I liked it how you let me torture her

Burden: Hey! what that mean

Envy: It means I like when you are in pain

Sayane: Ok as these two settle their differences I would love you readers to give me 3 reviews before i put the next 3rd chap chapup.SEE YOU


	3. A Envious Night

Are you going to kill me now said Burden as she tried to look at Envy in a straight face. Just think if you kill me you won't have no body to push around or beat up, get it. Oh, Shut up you little pint-sized midget yelled Envy as he took the wounded Burden back to Dante. Envy through her on a soft round bed. Burden was to hurt to move so she just stood there hoping for the best. Dante clapped her hands together and touched Burden's forehead. A white alchemic light surrounded Burden's forehead. All the memories of her father and mother or her childhood was gone. All that was left were feelings of Sorrow, Anger, Revenge, and Hate. Somehow Dante created a homunculi without transmutation of a human, but transmuted her mind. A real sign of Orobuoros appeared on her left shoulder. Hello, Burden said Dante as she waved her hand in front of the now lifeless doll.

Can she even hear you asked" Envy as he stared at her.I...I'm scared, mommy!cried Burden as she hugged Dante. There ,There said Dante. Envy, take Burden and watch her in your room.What, why do I have to always do your dirty work. Envy grabbed Burden by the leg and brought her upside down in his room. This is sort of fun said" Burden while swinging side to side.

You're like a little monkey aren't said" Envy

What's it to you, I mean all you do is destroy lives.

I sure do and feel no mercy for them.

That's mean, but it sound fun said" Burden as she dozed off to sleep on Envy's bed. Envy strokedBurden's long golden hair as if there was complete piece between the two homunculi.Envy couldn't help but think he sort of liked Burden even though she was a 7 year old kid of Edward. All the thoughts in Envy's head got so confusing he dozed off his self.

Just as Envy fell to sleep Burden woke up knowing she could reek some havoc in the mansion. Burden saw a nearby pillow and focused on it for a while causing it to move towards her. She jumped on top of the white pillow and unlocked the door. Before, she knew it Burden was about to have some fun driving a pillow in a mansion.

Crash! to the sound of a lamp. Boom! to the explosion of a oven. Crack! to a break of the window and Vroom! to a pillow gone wild. Yahoo! shouted Burden as she bum-rushed the whole mansion. For the moment of fun Burden sang a little tune"

"Breaking is so fun"

"Breaking is so fun"

"Now it's time to take a break

and see what we have done"

Suddenly, Burden heard a noise from Wrath's room. Uh.Oh I'm in alot of trouble I bet. Wrath came out his room like he had been asleep for a while now. He didn't even notice Burden made the mansion a wreck.

That's enough breaking today I guess I'll go to sleep and blame Wrath for this mess in the morningsaid" Burden as she ran back to Envy's room and jumped straight into the bed with him.

"His chest so warm against my body"

"It's a feeling I could not explain"

"I wanted his love"

"So I know he loves me too"

With that said" Burden fell asleep in the night with hopes of love.

Unfortunately, Envy heard everything she said seeing he was a light sleeper.

"So Burden wants my love well I'll give her my love with pleasure said Envy with a Devious look on his face.

Still Late at night

Wake up, my chibi said" a voice which most likely was Envy. HuH? questioned Burden as she looked around to see Envy extremely close to her. What do you want said" Burden as she stared at Envy. Envy didn't answer all he did was move his hand around feeling her warm body.

Stop it! cried Burden

Why would I do that its fun playing with you said" Envy as he removed the girl's dress and his clothes too. Burden was getting a bit nervous with Envy seeing his past actions made her want to scream so hard but couldn't. Are you ready said" Envy as he seperated Burden's legs.

1...2...3...GO!

Envy suddenly thrusted inside Burden. He pulled and pushed in and out of the poor girl. He did this so hard that she was bleeding from the inside and out. Envy!shouted Burden trying to call his name.The pain was so sharp and devastating that she couldn't hang on anymore. Envy, then stroked in and out 3 more times with the last time he pushed out cum inside.After that he stuck his middle finger up her catching some of the goo and licking it with pleasure. He also gave Burden a taste. Burden looked in disgust as she forced herself to eat the goo. What now asked"Burden. Please let me leave.

Why do you ask, do you want more. Envy then stuck his length in her mouth at the same time telling her to suck and suck hard. Burden thought if she listened he would stop, but he didn't. He just pulled his thing further in her mouth while releasing gallons of cum telling her to swallow or he'll make her feel worst.

The taste is so horrible said" Burden with a stream of cum pouring out of her mouth. I told you to swallow. Then he went to the same process of the thrust. Once again hepushed his length in Burden's body and thrusted in and out harder each time Burden didn't moan which it did go faster since Burden refusedmoan for pleasure. Her body suddenly failed her she let out a huge moan of pleasure and she actuallyenjoyed this for a while but since shewas so little she passed out from the pain. Envy felt his climax coming and pushed a few more pints of cum into her and released her.

The bed was soaked and the girl covered in cum and blood. You look so beautiful covered in all that blood and sperm. It's such a delightful site to see you in pain.

He then put there clothes on and went to sleep with Burden's cum and blood covered body extremely close to him while once again fellig on her body.

In Burden's dream that was the worst thing that ever happened to her in her short life and hopefully the only worst thing that ever happens to her. But, Envy had other plans for Burden.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Poor Burden who would do such a things. I mean she is only 7 years old and already get's rape that's just awful. Anyway be sure to give reviews and say what you think and I know I know I am great at spelling but horibble at QUOTATIONS!


	4. Running Away from a not so sweet home

Burden's Dream

Papa,wait for me said" a childish voice most likely belonging to Burden. Catch me if you can Myra said" a young looking male. He had golden hair and golden yellow eyes. You could say he looked very handsome. He wore a red over coat and a loose braid down his back and he was a exact replica of Myra and Burden. Turned out he was her father.

_Burden's Visions of the past_

The day she tried to bring back her mother: Bring her back please! I want my mama no matter what. I loved her Papa and I want her to come back.

She was born: She's a little angel Edward and you have to help raise her because if something happens to me you will be there to love her.

Burden's Birthday: Happy Birthday Myra! Thanks for coming everybody This is the best day of my life.

THE DAY HER MOTHER DIED: Mama don't die please. How could you kill her she didn't do anything to you.

At her mom's grave: I'll never forget your smile towards me and papa.

End of Burden's Visions

Burden jumped out her sleep to be gloomly greeted by the day after what happened last night it will be alot of that. Yuck! shouted Burden when she saw all the goo and blood on the bed where she had slept and Envy was still sleeping. How can he still sleep in that wondered Burden.

I'll just take a quick shower and I might go for a walk late said" Burden

Burden, then took off her clothes and jumped in the shower thinking about what happened last night.

Who could be so cruel to do that, but why did it have to be so pleasurable. Besides that, those visions I had could they have been my past life when I was human and that boy he was my papa and that woman was my mother. I wish I could just be with my mama or papa again. Burden cracked the door open to see what was Envy doing because she knew she had to sort of watch him from now on.

Problem is that no one heard me scream, he had me to his self and it's like I'm owned now because he whispered to me that I was his property and if I protested he would kill me. Ouch! shouted" Burden when she put her arms in the hot water. She looked up to see carving in her arm and body that says _"property of Envy". _Just my luck he does own me like a dog.Burden turned to see that Envy was no longer sleeping on the bed but was in no sight at all.

I see you find my little gift my little tsumi and by the way it's permanent said Envy from behind.

How did you get right there Envy said" Burden as she tried to cover her body.

How did I said" Envy

Obviously I shapeshifted into a bug.

Get out of here! shouted Burden while trying grab a towel. You shouldn't be in here you pedophile. I ain't got nothing for you to have.

Why would I leave when I can just watchyou wash up or can I help you said" Envy.

Fine then you perve, I give up I can't fight you. Burden then continued washing up but notice Envy kept staring and smiling at her. She later got a feeling of discomfort around him. She closed her violet eyes and imagined her papa in front her saying soothing words. When she opened her eyes she saw Envy washing her body. She felt a blush coming and thought how could I love somebody who I don't know and actually raped me.Not gonna happen.

Stop it, stop touching me.You have no right cried Burden. Envy got annoyed with her struggling and put the towel on her nose and suffocated her, til she passed out.

My little tsumi, wake up said" Envy as he woke Burden. I bought you alittle gift again. Burden, woke up and felt a strap around her neck.

What is this thing said" Burden.

It's a leash my tsumi answered Envy.

I plan on using it on you while the others are out. It's just me and you for a whole month. Burden heard the words loud and clear and she didn't like them at all. Warth was ok but it was just Envy that scared her.

Next thing she she realized was she was naked.Envy yanked the leash and Burden fell out the bed. Bark for me you dog. Woof! cried Burden in a teary voice. Envy walked outside and practically tortured Burden with rocks, whips, and sticks. By now Burden was completely covered in blood from her master.

Envy can I go back now said" Burden while trying not to cry. I guess, go right ahead said Envy. Except Burden went the other way and ran away from the mansion and her horrible memories. I have to find my home I want to see my Papa again or join Mama.

**Edward's POV**

Where's Myra! shouted Edward as he jumped up from his bed. Winry and Rose were truly alarmed. Ed, when we came to get you Myra was not in site. She's gone said" Winry. Dammit, I can't lose her she's my daughter and I promised Melissa I would take care of her cried" Ed. My daughter where's my baby, tell me. Edward started crying. Ed, stop it you have to just be patient you're still healing from that hit on the head said" Rose.

Shut up, Rose, you don't know by the time I heal she might as well be dead. Rose stared at Ed in surprise. Look, Rose I'm sorry it's just my daughter I can't lose her, like I lost her mother. It can't happen again. I understand, Ed agreed" Rose as she pampered her child. I wonder she is or is she even alive.

**Burden's POV**

Burden had been running for days or weeks and half way found her way home. She came to a place called Resembool.

I can't go on like this said" Burden. She had came to a huge famaliar house. She saw it in her dreams and guessing it might have been her home. She then wondered what surprises await me now ! At least I am away from Envy!

**To be continued...

* * *

Howwas it. I hope it was good I wonder what will happen to poor Burden when her father sees her like this or will he kill her like he tried to do to sloth daughter or no REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! HURRY AND I KNOW I AM BAD A QUOTATIONS!**

* * *


	5. Finding and Ending

Burden rang the door bell of the huge house. I wonder what will papa say when he sees me or if he sees me wondered" Burden as she knew her papa would probably freak out. Burden noticed a person opening the door. Who is she thought" Burden.

Oh my! shouted" the woman.

Are you ok, are you hurt asked" the woman.

I'm fine miss...miss uh studdered" Burden.

My name is Winry Rockbell but you can call me Winry-san.

Ok Winry-san! Burden came and looked around the house and made sure not to track any blood on the floor. Oh, don't worry about the floor it's dirty anyway said" Winry. What happened to you questioned" Winry? I rather not talk about it answered" Burden. Do you want to take a shower. Sure I really need it.

" Here's a towel and soap the shower's over there."

" Thank's Winry."

" You are surely welcome."

Burden ran straight into the bathroom and removed all her bloody clothes. She noticed that somebody had laid some new clothes out for her. She felt thankful and greatful. She's so nice to me and she doesn't know me maybe everybody isn't like Envy said" Burden as she washed her hair and body. I feel great now no more bruises or scratches. I feel fresh and clean said" Burden. Burden came out the bathroom wearing a white kimono that fit her perfectly. It had gold ribbons and lace that was from the finest fabric.

Burden came out to see a young man, staring at her wierdly. Uh, this is akward said" Ed as he stared at a famaliar face. Why are you staring at me asked" Burden while getting a slight blush on her pale face.You look like somebody I use to know before they disappeared or died to the least answered" Ed.

Ed noticed the mark on Burden's hand.

"What is that on your arm?"

" Oh, nothing at all it's..it's a birth mark? "

No it's not as said Ed as he swung Burden around to seeher arm. Ed looked in shock at the marking that stood before him. Burden what exactly happened to you Burden? I...I...I got raped by a guy named Envy who I lived with when I was at Dante's mansion, he treated me like dirt he even put a leash around my neck and beated me with stick's and rocks. I don't want to go back, please and he's after me slowly Burden started crying in ed's arms while saying all of my past is he keep's saying you're my papa. Ed took comfort from being with Burden and rocked her to sleep.

Night time

Burden woke up to see that it was raining extremely hard.She decided to sleep with Ed for the night though. When Burden found Ed sleeping she walked to him and asked could she sleep with him for the night.

" Sure Burden just sit right here. "

" Thanks Edo."

Ed then turned to Burden's back and told her...

" Do you think it's that easy to run away from me, my chibi tsumi said a voice that sounded all to famaliar." Burden had got alarmed by the voice and turned to see not Ed but Envy. Where's papa? Your Papa is downstairs sleeping said" Envy as he grabbed Burden's hand tightly swinging her in the air. Let go of me cried" Burden while struggling to get free. Stop, moving chibi tsumi or else. Envy, then turned his hand into a slender-blade and before Burden knew it he stabbed her in her chest. Burden let out a huge scream of pain as Envy dug the blade so deep that it stuck out from the other side. Burden was in so much shock that she passed out.

Luckily for Burden, Ed heard the horrible screams from his daughter. Ed opened the room to see a bloody Burden and a psychopathic Envy. Let her go!shouted" Ed as he came at Envy with his fist turned into a another blade. Envy just dogded it but, in the process dropped the unconcious Burden on the floor. Why, do you want Myra so much asked" Ed. Oh, but you said Myra she's your daughter and I'm looking for Burden answered" Envy. Envy drop-kicked Ed and Ed head-locked Envy. Ed, then clapped his hands on Envy chest not knowing that Envy held on to Burden at that moment. Envy smiling as he disappeared with chibi tsumi. Fortunately for Ed he was caught in it to.

THE GATE

Ed, Envy, and Burden(still unconcious) were right in front of the gate. Ed looked unuasally pale and nervous from the sight. Why so nervous Edward, bring back some bad memories said" Envy mocking him, but what he didn't know was that the arms from before were coming behind him and they slowly started grabbing him inside the gate. What's going on let go of me, you will do as I say shouted Envy as the Gate closed with him in it. Who's talking now said" Ed but he also didn't notice until now that the gate pulled in Burden to. Hey let go of her she's my daughter, I can't lose her again.Please!

So there Ed was left outside the gate crying for his daughter for a miracle and he got one. The slowly opened and brought back little bundle in Ed's arm. It seemed to be Myra before this happened to her. She no longer knew Envy, she no longer was 7, she no longer was a homunculi but, she still knew her mother and she started a new life from now on Myra as you can say is now and forever...

**A Daughter to a Homunculi to a Daughter**

**To A Miracle!**

So there you have it a story of a father's love for his daughter and a life that ceased to ever had exist but i know Myra will always live in side you all...

* * *

Well, what do you think sorry it was short I wanted to start on my new idea for a story called " Camp Alchemy " it's a comedy on 10 girl's and 6 boy's and it war. BBBBBYYYYYEEE! REVIEW!


End file.
